


덷거미_단편1

by MINYstory



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 덷거미
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYstory/pseuds/MINYstory
Summary: ㅇㄷㅂ님을 위한 리퀘 단문 연성





	

**Author's Note:**

> ㅇㄷㅂ님을 위한 리퀘 단문 연성

 

  
1.  
피터는 축축하게 젖은 속눈썹을 간신히 들어올렸다. 뉴욕의 살인적인 더위는 태양 아래 모든 빌딩들이 지글지글 아지랭이를 피워오르게 만들었고, 뉴스에서 폭염에 대해 시간마다 경고하지 않아도 사람들은 밖에서 돌아다니는 것이 수명을 단축하는 길이라는 것을 잘 알았다. 물론 그렇다고해서 뉴욕 도심이 조용했다는 것은 아니다. 범죄자들과 각종 사건사고는 살이 녹아내릴 것 같은 더위에도 오히려 여느때보다도 더 기승을 부렸다.

눈 앞에 짙푸른 녹빛의 나뭇잎사귀가 살랑거렸다. 한 뼘 거리에서 이리저리 움직이는 모양새가 자연적인 바람에 의한 것이라기에는 지나치게 경박스럽다. 이상한 흥얼거림이 나뭇잎너머로 들려왔다. 피터는 열기 가득한 마스크를 힘없이 끌어올려 벗으며 중얼거렸다.

 

"데드풀..뭐하는거예요?"

 

"정신이 들어, 자기?"

 

데드풀이 콧노래를 멈추고 대답했다. 그는 건물 옥상에 널브러진 피터의 머리맡에 엎드려 그의 위로 나뭇가지를 흔들어대고 있었다. 피터는 더위를 먹은 듯 지끈거리는 머리에 이마를 부여잡았다.

 

"끄응....더워..."

 

"여기 내려앉자마자 쓰러져서 깜짝 놀랐어! 내가 자길 스토킹하지 않았으면 자기는 여기서 거미구이가 됐을지도 몰라. 나 잘했지?"

 

"...뭘 자랑스럽게 스토킹했다고...아니 그보다, 이왕 발견한거 응급처치 좀 제대로 해주면 안돼요? 이미 구워진거 같은 기분인데."

 

피터는 코끝을 간질이는 나뭇잎을 귀찮은 듯 밀어냈다. 데드풀은 여전히 턱을 괸 채 붉게 달아오른 피터를 내려다보며 나뭇가지로 장난을 쳤다.

 

"해줬잖아, 여기 그늘! 그리고 내 사랑! 보살핌!"

 

결국 피터가 나뭇가지를 낚아챘다. 손에 들고 제대로 본 나뭇가지에는 꽤 빽빽히 나뭇잎이 달려있었다. 하지만 그래봤자 얼굴을 간신히 덮을만한 그늘밖에는 만들 수 없는, 꽃다발 정도의 크기였다. 피터는 기가 차서 데드풀 마스크에 나뭇잎을 흔들어 문지르며 부루퉁한 소리를 냈다.

 

"이게 어딜봐서 그늘이에요? 차라리 저기, 문 옆에 그늘에다가 끌어다만 놨어도 훨씬 나았겠네."

 

피터가 천천히 몸을 일으켜 앉자 데드풀이 몸을 굴려 옆으로 길게 누웠다.

 

"그렇다고 이게 그늘이 아닌 건 아니잖아? 우리 자기 너무 까칠하네, 물론 그게 매력이지만!"

 

"...그늘의 정의가 뭔지는 알아요, 데드풀? 이건 그냥 그림자.......하..아니에요."

 

옆으로 팔을 괴고 입술 앞에 손가락을 까딱이며 낄낄대는 데드풀에 발끈했던 피터는 바닥에서 올라오는 열기에 갑자기 맥이 탁 풀렸다. 그들은 바로 몇 미터 앞에 그늘을 놔두고도 태양을 그대로 내리쬐며, 절절 끓고있는 옥상 바닥에 앉아있었다. 이게 뭐하는 짓이람, 피터는 비틀대며 일어나 데드풀을 놔두고 그늘로 걸어가 털썩 앉았다.

 

"이상한 소리 그만하고 그늘로 와요. 안 더워요?"

 

데드풀은 대답없이 피터가 던져놓고 간 나뭇가지를 다시 들어 빙글빙글 돌렸다. 흥얼대고는 있지만 찰나의 어색한 침묵을 잡아낸 피터는 고개를 살짝 기울이고 옆자리를 툭툭 쳤다.

 

"데드풀? 이리 오라니까요?"

 

"흐응, 난 괜찮아 애기야."

 

"진짜? 안 더워요?"

 

"좀 덥고, 쫄쫄이 안에 땀내가 좀 나는 것 같지만, 그냥 여기 있을래."

 

"무슨...왜 갑자기 고집을 부려요?"

 

나뭇가지 끝으로 바닥을 긁던 데드풀이 나뭇잎 다발로 입가를 가리며 웃었다. 가려진 입 위로 마스크의 눈 부분이 휘어지게 웃었다. 그 움직임이 약간은 섬짓한 변화로 느껴져서, 피터는 잠시 굳어버렸다.

 

"그야, 자기는 나의 태양이니까! 옆에 가면 눈부셔 죽거나 불타버릴지도 모르거든."

 

그러고는 부끄러운 척 얼굴을 가리고 발을 동동거리며 바닥을 구르는 모양새에 굳었던 피터의 얼굴이 파슷 풀어졌다. 고개를 절레절레 흔든 그는 벽에 기대어 느슨하게 앉았다.

 

"누가 누구 태양이라는거에요, 낯간지럽게."

 

데드풀이 구르던 것을 멈추고 얼굴을 가린 손가락 사이로 눈만 빼꼼히 내놓았다.

 

"아직도 몰랐어? 자기는 내 태양이야! 그래서 난 자기 주위를 빙빙 도는거고! 우움..공전?자전?"

 

"...공전이요. 그럼 데드풀이 지구라는거에요?"

 

"아아니."

 

땀에 젖은 머리칼을 흐트러뜨리던 피터가 멈칫하고 눈을 들어 데드풀을 쳐다봤다. 데드풀은 옆으로 누운 그대로 팔짱을 낀 채, 덤덤한 목소리로 대답했다. 높이가 달라 꺾인 목이 조금 기괴해보였다.

 

"나는 자기의 그림자지. 빛이 있으면 그림자도 있으니까."

 

"...데드풀이 왜 그림자에요?"

 

"음? 그야 그림자니까."

 

무슨 그림자가 공전을 해? 반사적으로 대답하려 입을 열던 피터는 눈만 깜빡였다. 이렇게 시작되는 답 없는 대화를 수십번 겪어본 뒤로는 조짐이 보일 때 시작을 말아야 한다는 걸 잘 알고있었지만, 마냥 허튼소리라며 무시해버리기에는 평소와 조금 다른 데드풀의 분위기가 자꾸 망설이게 했다. 데드풀은 머뭇거리고 있는 피터를 물끄러미 보다가, 갑자기 벌떡 일어나 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 당황하여 상체를 뒤로 물리는 피터에게 손을 척하니 내민 그는 피터가 멀뚱히 손을 보기만하자 대뜸 허리를 잡아 들어올려 어깨에 걸쳐맸다.

 

"What..! 데드풀? 뭐하는거에요?"

 

"자기가 더위 먹고 기운이 없는 거 같으니까 내가 데려다주려고! 편하게 있어, 착하지?"

 

"웃기시네!"

 

엉덩이를 토닥이는 데드풀의 어깨를 짚고 공중제비를 돌아 뒷편으로 착지한 피터는 데드풀이 뒤를 돌아보자 씩 웃으며 옥상 끝을 향해 달려갔다. 익숙하게 마스크를 뒤집어쓰면서 공중을 향해 뛰어오르자 뒤에서 데드풀이 따라오는 것이 느껴졌다.  
자유낙하하는 그 짧은 순간에의 해방감에 피터는 금세 방금의 대화를 잊었다.

 

"잘가요, 스토커!!"

 

"자기야! 선샤인! 같이 가!!"

 

"그만 좀 따라와요!!"

 

데드풀은 난간에 매달린 채 피터가 건물 사이로 스윙하며 멀어져가는 것을 바라보았다. 대롱대롱 매달린 상태로 그가 침울하게 중얼거렸다.

 

"네가 멀어지면 난 자꾸 짙어지는데......"

 

데드풀은 그 상태로 피터가 안보일때까지 있다가, 문득 까마득한 아래를 내려다보며 박스들에게 물었다.

 

"...기분이 너무 더러워. 어떡할까?"

 

 

 

  
2.  
어두운 골목을 지나 건물 뒤편에 있는 작은 공터. 피터는 구부리고 앉은 무릎팍에 팔을 괴고 물끄러미 아래를 내려다보고있었다. 그의 아래에 미동없이 누워있던 남자가 갑자기 크게 움찔하더니, 멀뚱히 피터를 올려다보고는 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다. 아니, 감싸쥐려고 했다.

 

"맙소사, 눈을 뜨니 스파이디가 있잖아?! 여긴 천국인가? 나 드디어 죽은거야? 아니, 근데 내 손 어디갔어?"

 

"저기 묻어줬어요."

 

피터는 사라진 왼손목을 부여잡고 쌍욕을 해대는 데드풀에게 저만치 흙바닥을 가리켜보였다. 주변보다 짙은 빛을 띈 자리가 보였다. 데드풀은 금세 싱글벙글 웃으며 조잘거렸다.

 

"우리 자기는 스윗하기도 하지. 귀여워 죽겠다니까! 내 잘린 손의 명복을 빌어준거야?"

 

"아뇨, 징그러워서."

 

무던하게 대답한 피터는 시무룩하니 입을 내미는 데드풀의 뒤통수를 들어 일으켜 앉혔다. 흥건하게 피가 묻은 것을 잠시 내려다보다 탈탈 털고 수트에 문질렀다. 버둥거리다 앉은 데드풀이 천천히 자라나고 있는 기괴하게 작은 손을 소중하게 감싸쥐었다.

 

"이런, 오랜만이야 애기손아! 거미 자기 말에 상처받지 말라구, 저래봬도 엄청 사랑스럽거든."

 

"데드풀, 왜 그랬어요?"

 

"뭐가?"

 

"왜 자살했냐구요."

 

"응? 아냐아냐, 나쁜놈들이 날 죽였어. 자기가 혼내줄래?"

 

거짓말. 피터는 처음 데드풀을 발견했을 때를 떠올렸다. 머리 반쪽이 날아간 채 피웅덩이에 가만히 누워있던 모습. 주변에 빨래마냥 널브러져있는 다른 놈들은 이미 총에 맞아 즉사했거나 기절해있는 상태였다. 그리고 그의 손에 들려있던 권총.   
피터는 착잡한 심정으로 혼자 떠들고 있는 데드풀을 바라보았다. 데드풀이 고개를 들었다.

 

"화났어, 자기?"

 

"...그림자니 뭐니 한거랑 이거랑, 관련 있어요?"

 

"으응? 무슨 소릴까?"

 

고개를 갸웃거리던 데드풀은 자리에서 일어나 엉덩이를 툭툭 털었다. 그의 왼손은 이제 어린 소년의 것처럼 보였다.

 

"말 피하지 말구요. 언제부터 힐링팩터를 이런 식으로 썼어요? 대체 이게 무슨 짓-"

 

"흐아암-, 한바탕했더니 너무 피곤하네. 자기, 나 먼저 가볼게!"

 

"데ㄷ....어디가요?!"

 

"마이 스윗 홈! 잘 가! 내 꿈 꿔, 마이 썬!"

 

이제 성인의 것으로 보이기 시작한 손으로 키스를 날린 데드풀이 피터를 등지고 골목을 걸어나갔다. 피터는 어둠 속으로 사라지는 뒷모습을 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 뭐야, 대체.

 

그리고 이틀 뒤, 피터는 왼쪽 가슴이 뚫린 데드풀을 낡은 놀이터에서 찾았다.

 

사흘 뒤에는, 건물 옥상에서 떨어져 온몸이 부서진 데드풀을 사람들의 비명 속에서 찾았다.

 

그 나흘 뒤에는 또다시 총에 머리가 날아간 그를 공사장에서 찾았다.

 

피터는 약 한달새에 데드풀의 시체를 손에 꼽을 수 없을만큼 찾았다. 그리고 그만큼 데드풀은 다시 살아나고, 또 다시 그만큼 죽어갈 것이 확실해보였다.

지난번과는 다른 버려진 놀이터에서, 대낮부터 온갖 난동을 부린듯 사방에 몸뚱이와 핏물이 널린 가운데에 과다출혈로 죽은 듯한 데드풀을 구석의 벤치에 끌어다 눕혀놓고, 그 옆의 나무 위에 걸터앉아 내려다보며 피터는 고민했다. 대체 왜 이러는걸까?

 

"으으.....안녕, 자기? 이젠 눈 뜨면 자기가 있는게 익숙해지는 것 같아."

 

"전 익숙해질수가 없는데요."

 

"흐음, 몇 번 더 겪으면 익숙해지지 않을까? 아니면 그냥 내버려둬도 돼."

 

"...일부러 관심 끌려고 이러는 거 아니었어요?"

 

"너무하네! 물론 내가 언제나 자기의 사랑을 갈구하지만, 이런 방법은 너무 구리지 않아?"

 

피터는 여전히 후덥지근한 날씨에 가슴까지 답답해지자 마스크를 벗어 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다. 데드풀은 벤치에 늘어진 채 나무위를 올려다보다가, 이내 한 손으로 눈을 덮으며 중얼거렸다.

 

"....너무 눈부시다니까."

 

"..? 햇빛을 바로 쳐다봐서 그렇잖아요. 그만 일어나요. 그리고 이번엔 말 좀 해봐요, 대체 왜 자꾸 이러는지."

 

손가락 사이를 벌려 피터를 쳐다본 데드풀이 피식 웃었다.

 

"요즘은 자기가 날 스토킹하는 거 같아. 내 노력이 드디어 자기 맘을 움직인거야?"

 

"그러게요, 시민들을 구해야 할 시간에 당신 시체를 찾으러다니는 내 고충을 좀 알아줄래요?"

 

"안 찾아도 된다니까? 자기는 너무 착해서 탈이야, 그러면 안돼."

 

"착한 게 뭐 어때서요!"

 

"그게 날 숨막히게 하거든."

 

두꺼운 나뭇가지에 걸터앉아있던 피터는 손에 들고있던 마스크를 꽉 쥐었다. 데드풀이 몸을 일으켜 앉아 세운 무릎에 팔을 걸치고 고개를 들었다. 올려다보는 마스크에는 평소의 능글맞은 미소도 뻔뻔한 표정도 없었다.

 

"...뭐라구요?"

 

"...자기야. 내 태양. 스파이디."

 

"......"

 

"사실 나도 잘 모르겠어. 젠장, 자기가 멋지고 섹시한 영웅이어서 사랑하지만, 글쎄, 가끔 그게 너무 기분이 더러울 때가 있다고."

 

"무슨 소리에요? 왜 기분이 더러운데요?"

 

"그야 내가 너무 비교되니까!"

 

피터는 어처구니 없는 표정을 지어보였다. 안 어울리게 진지한 분위기였지만 머리가 띵할만큼 어이가 없는 기분에 표정을 수습할 수 없었다.

 

"왜 나랑 비교를 해요?"

 

"자기 옆에 있고싶으니까?"

 

"옆에 있으면 되지 비교는 왜 하냐구요?"

 

"당연히 비교되지! 나같은 게 자기 옆에 있으면 어떻겠어?"

 

"어떻긴요, 여태 쫓아다녀놓고?!"

 

둘은 어느새 목청을 높이고 있었다. 하지만 둘 중 어느 누구도 그 사실을 신경쓰지 않았다.

 

"그래, 쫓아다녔지! 그러다보니까 눈에 보이잖아, 자긴 너무 빛나고 나는-"

 

데드풀이 격하게 말을 잇다말고 어깨를 으쓱하며 목소리를 흐렸다. 한숨과 함께 건장한 어깨가 한껏 수그러들었다. 피터는 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

 

"-그림자니까?"

 

"...그래, 맞아. 난 도저히 자기 같은 빛을 낼 수가 없어. 이미 너무 시커매져서."

 

피터는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 발 밑의 근육 가득한 성인 남성이 투정부리는 어린아이처럼 보였다. 피터는 나뭇가지에 거미줄을 걸어 스르륵 내려갔다. 데드풀의 얼굴 높이에서 멈춘 그는 거꾸로 매달린 채 잠시 생각하다가, 마스크마저 시무룩한 표정으로 쳐다보는 데드풀에게 툭 던지듯 말했다.

 

"근데 그거 알아요, 데드풀?"

 

"...뭘?"

 

피터는 손을 뻗어 데드풀의 뺨을 톡톡 쳤다.

 

"그림자가 없는 빛은 있을 수 없어요."

 

그리고는 빠르게 줄을 올라 나뭇가지에 올라선 뒤 헛기침을 했다.

 

"흠..그러니까 비교할 필요 없어요, 둘은 하나니까."

 

그 말을 마지막으로 휙 날아가버린 피터를 멍하니 눈으로 쫓던 데드풀은 눈을 끔뻑이다가, 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다.

 

"세상에!!"

 

마스크도 잊은 채 약간 붉어진 얼굴로 그곳을 벗어나던 피터의 뒤로 데드풀의 즐거운 목소리가 울려퍼졌다.

 

"그러니까 자기랑 나랑 하나라는거지?! 날 사랑한다는거야?! 맙소사, 나도 사랑해 자기!!"

 

 

그냥 놔둘걸. 피터는 삐끗해 떨어질뻔하자 인상을 쓰며 중얼거렸다. 그의 뒤로는 여전히 기쁨에 겨운 데드풀의 비명이 들려왔다. 그 날 이후, 데드풀의 스토킹이 다시 시작되었다.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
